Llenar el vacío
by MariiiLu1099
Summary: Este es el resultado que surge cuando dos almas rotas se reconocen y hayan consuelo en el otro. Secuencia de historias que relatan la relación de Draco y Hermione, escrita para la Dramione Week del foro El Mapa del Mortifago.
1. Cumpleaños

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan es de la bella JKR. El resto es mío.**

 **Fanfic realizado para la Dramione Week del foro El Mapa del Moritifago. Trataré de que sean independientes entre si pero conformen una misma historia, por lo que no habrá una secuencia de tiempo real. Me disculpo por no actualizar Toda la vida es una primera vez, pero es que me sentí tentada. Prometo que antes de que termine el mes publicare el tercer capítulo, que ya está casi listo. Sin más nada que agregar, disfruten de la lectura.**

Era su cumpleaños y, nuevamente, estaba sola.

Habían reconstruido y reabierto el colegio, y Hermione había decidido volver a terminar sus estudios. Quería encontrar un poco de normalidad para su vida después de tanta muerte y destrucción que dejó la guerra a su paso.

En las noches no descansaba, revivía una y otra vez esos espantosos momentos en los que vio a gente morir y en los que ella misma estuvo a punto de hacerlo también.

Pero hoy era su cumpleaños y su único deseo era un poco de normalidad.

Harry y Ron no habían vuelto con ella, solo Ginny y Luna regresaron con ella. Luna siempre había sido ella, pero desde que en el expreso había conocido a Theodore Nott mientras este hacía las rondas de prefectos no había dejado de estar con él. Era curiosa la forma en que el misántropo Nott se acoplaba a la excentricidad de la rubia y, además estaba cómodo con ella. Se alegraba por Luna, la rubia merecía ser feliz.

Por otro lado, la muerte de Fred parecía haber afectado a todos los Wesley. Especialmente a Ginny, su madre había tenido que obligarla a volver. Ahora vaga cual fantasma por el castillo y asiste a clases de manera autómata, ni el Quiddicht la hacía reaccionar. Había roto con Harry y no podía pisar el Gran Comedor sin entrar en un ataque de ansiedad terrible.

Parecía que la guerra los había deshecho a todos y no distinguía de bandos y colores. Nadie más que ella y la profesora McGonagall se acordaba de que era diecinueve de septiembre y estaba cumpliendo diecinueve años. Harry, Ron y los demás Wesley no le habían enviado ni una mísera nota de felicitaciones. Y ni hablar de sus padres y demás familiares que seguían en Australia sin recuerdo alguno de su existencia.

Había asistido a clases con monotonía, se había arreglado más que de costumbre y nadie parecía notarlo, a pesar de que había utilizado maquillaje y había ajustado su uniforme. Luego, había decidido saltarse la cena. Estaba casi segura de que no notarían su ausencia. Se dirigió a las cocinas y le había pedido a los elfos que le prepararan una tarta de chocolate con una vela en medio. Cuando tuvo su pedido en manos, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la Torre de Astronomía, se sentó en el alféizar del balcón y contempló las estrellas.

Hermione no estaba sintiendo nada y eso la hacía sentir un vacío como ningún otro. Recordó cada momento importante de su vida hasta ese día y lloró. Lloró por lo que había sido, por lo que era y por lo que sería. Lloró por lo que había pasado, por lo que estaba pasando y por lo que pasaría en un futuro. Lloró porque estaba sola, porque se sentía sola y porque no tenía nada. Lloró por sus sueños perdidos, por sus ilusiones rotas y por su vida vacía.

Era su cumpleaños y Hermione Jane Granger estaba sola, rota y vacía.

Draco Malfoy había estado viviendo en un estado catártico desde que la guerra había terminado, no le hallaba sentido a su vida. El peso de las muertes y la destrucción que acarreó la guerra se posaba sobre su espalda como un pesado yunque de plomo. Se sentía culpable por todo lo que había sucedido.

No tenía deseos de nada, solo continuaba su miserable existencia por su madre. A fin de cuentas por ella era que había hecho todo lo que hizo. Había perdido el contacto con todos sus compañeros de casa hasta que le llegó la carta de Howgarts y su madre lo había obligado incluso a subir al expreso, ahí había retomado la relación con Blaise y Theodore pero no era lo mismo que antes. Ya nada era igual que antes.

Su día a día era una eterna sucesión de hechos que se habían vuelto una rutina que al parecer estaba obligado a vivir desde hace diecinueve días, en el momento justo en el que había pisado el colegio: se levantaba, se duchaba y se vestía, bajaba a desayunar y en el camino era interceptado por alumnos ávidos de venganza, comía e iba a clases con uno que otro encuentro con alumnos vengativos, después de la cena va a la sala común a sentarse frente a la chimenea y, a las diez, sube a su cuarto compartido con Blaise a dormir y esperar al próximo miserable día. Una que otra vez recibe carta de su madre y le miente diciéndole que todo está de maravilla.

Pero ese día todo cambia. Porque Draco Malfoy lo nota, él nota el cambio en Granger. Primero la ve cuando entra en el Gran Comedor, lo primero que nota es su ya-no-tan-enmarañado cabello: se ha hecho pequeños reflejos rubios y dorados que contrastan con su piel trigueña, sus rizos son más definidos y le ha dado forma a su corte. Hay luminosidad y brillo en su cabello.

El segundo cambio lo noto en la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras cuando el profesor les pidió que se quitaran la túnica del uniforme para poder moverse con mayor agilidad a la hora de ejecutar los hechizos de ese día. Granger se la había quitado sin rechistar, desabotonando la túnica con parsimonia y colocándola sobre una de las perchas que había en la pared. Ella llevaba la falda a una cuarta por encima de la rodilla dejando apreciar sus torneadas piernas, sus medias habían cambiando de tamaño y la camisa se ajustaba considerablemente a sus curvilíneas formas, era tan blanca y ajustada que se transparentaba el brasier y sus pechos llenos pugnaban por salir y asesinar a alguien con el botón de la blusa que saldría disparado en cualquier momento. Contuvo el aliento, ¿quién iba a imaginar que Granger guardaba tal maravilla debajo de su gigante túnica?

El tercer cambio se vislumbro en la clase de transformaciones, en la que se hacían un breve repaso de los temas anteriores antes de entrar de lleno en la formación para animagos. Estaban transformando un cepillo en un espejo, por supuesto ella lo logró a la primera, ganándose un elogio al que solo respondió con un _gracias_. Elevo una ceja ante eso, ¿Granger no se regodeaba con un elogio de un profesor? Vaya que las cosas habían cambiado. Al transformar el cepillo en espejo, lo tomó del mango y lo acercó a su rostro. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba usando un ligero maquillaje que le daba a su rostro un toque juvenil y le otorgaba aún más brillo.

¿Qué demonios sucedía hoy como para que Granger se estuviera comportando de esa manera tan extraña?

Notó el comportamiento extraño de la castaña durante todo el día y cuando no la vio en la cena decidió vagar por el castillo a ver si se la encontraba y resolvía el enigma que estaba representando. La vio salir de las cocinas con una tarta de chocolate y una vela, frunció el ceño. Que rara estaba hoy.

La siguió hasta la Torre de Astronomía, sin importarle mucho sus demonios internos. Granger representaba una gran distracción para ellos. Sin hacer ruido se quedó rezagado y la observó sentarse en el alféizar. Desde donde estaba podía verle la cara y notar que estaba llorando.

Sin saber cómo ni porqué, se deslizó lentamente hasta estar a su lado y se sentó. La chica pareció no darse cuenta de ello, seguía llorando mientras contemplaba las estrellas. Cansado del silencio por primera vez desde el final de la guerra e incómodo por el llanto de la chica, decidió hablar:

-¡Hey Granger!

Hermione se sobresaltó, no se había dado cuenta de que había alguien allí con ella. Volteo a mirarlo y después regreso su vista al cielo. –Oh, eres tú Malfoy. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Te seguí.- Dijo con simpleza.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque has estado actuando muy extraño el día de hoy, Granger.

-¿Extraño en qué sentido, Malfoy?

-Tu cabello, está diferente. Tu uniforme, es ajustado. Tu rostro, lo llevas maquillado. Estás distante y alejada de todos y, por último, paseas por el castillo con una tarta de chocolate que se ve deliciosa y pareciera que no te la vas a comer.- Dijo, mientras decía cada uno de los cambios iba utilizando un dedo para hacer el conteo. Hermione lo miró sorprendido.

-Es curioso que hayas sido tú, entre todas las personas que habitan en Howgarts, el que se haya dado cuenta de los cambios que hice en mi apariencia. Es mi cumpleaños Malfoy, tengo derecho a hacer lo que quiera.- Respondió en un susurro.

-¿Es tu cumpleaños?- Preguntó sorprendido. Eso explicaba la tarta.

-Si.

-Y… ¿No deberías estar con tus amigos celebrando?- Preguntó de repente incómodo.

-Pues, resulta que estoy tan sola como la Dama Gris en la Torre Norte Malfoy. Todos se han olvidado, como de costumbre.

-¿Y tus padres?

-En Australia, sin ningún recuerdo sobre mi por culpa de un obliviate.

-Oh. Entiendo, yo me siento de la misma forma.

-¿Quieres un trozo de mi tarta de cumpleaños?

Él asintió y la chica se levantó, transfiguró un viejo banco en una mesa y varios objetos destartalados en utensilios para comer. Encendió la vela con la punta de su varita y le pidió que se acercara.

-Draco… ¿Puedo llamarte Draco, cierto?- Él asintió en respuesta. –Bien, ahora cantaré una muy desafinada canción muggle de cumpleaños y soplaré la vela mientras pido un deseo.

La castaña comenzó a cantar esa tonada de la que hablaba mientras movía su cuerpo de un lado a otro. Y Draco deseó tener un cámara mágica para capturar ese momento en el que una sonrisa por fin comenzó a surgir en el rostro de la chica. Una sonrisa que era dirigida a él, o eso creía al menos.

Hermione comenzó a sentir dentro de ella una pequeña dicha. No importaba que tan sola se sintiera, no lo estaba y Draco Malfoy se lo estaba confirmado. Terminó la canción y cerró los ojos para pedir el deseo, sin darse cuenta de que Malfoy hizo lo mismo. Ambos pidieron el mismo deseo sin saber que en futuro sería cumplido. Porque cuando dos almas rotas y necesitadas se encuentran, son capaces de reconocerse y reconocer el clamor de su alma que llora por sentir algo.

En esa deshabitada torre del castillo, bajo un manto estrellado, las almas de Hemione Granger y Draco Malfoy se conocieron y se reconocieron, reconocieron la necesidad del otro y decidieron que hallarían consuelo en ellos, sin hacer partícipes a sus dueños que ajenos a toda esta conexión abrían los ojos. Hermione sonrió y Draco, actuando por impulso, aplaudió. Comieron pastel y charlaron hasta altas horas de la noche, sin olvidar en ningún momento su deseo. Y aun cuando se encontraban en sus habitaciones intentando conciliar el sueño, las palabras que dieron vida al anhelo de sus almas seguían retumbando en sus mentes. Esa fue una noche sin pesadillas, solo algo había en sus mentes.

 _Llenar el vacío._


	2. Carne

Disclaimer:: Todo lo reconocible es de JKR.

Hermione estaba disfrutando de un delicioso desayuno en el Gran Comedor cuando un centenar de lechuzas entró en torrel anunciando que era la hora del correo. Ella no les presto atención, sabía que no recibiría ningún paquete, ni siquiera una mísera carta. A fin de cuentas la única persona que, al parecer, notaba su existencia estaba dentro de las paredes del castillo y seguían encontrándose en la Torre de Astronomía todos los viernes en la noche.

Por eso se sorprendió grandemente cuando, no una, sino tres lechuzas se posaban frente a ella. A la más pequeña la reconoció como Pig, la lechuza de Ron. Luego, al observar a una lechuza con un ligero parecido a Hedwig y reconocer la letra en el sobre supo que esa era de Harry. Alzó las cejas impresionada, a estas alturas creía que solo había sido un borrón dentro de la vida de sus amigos. Pero lo que más le impresionó e impresionó a todos, fue la majestuosa lechuza parda de ojos grises. Tanto, que hasta Ginny parecía haber salido de su eterno letargo.

-¿De quién es?

-No lo sé.

Tomó las cartas de sus amigos y las guardó en su mochila. La tercera carta la tomó y la desdobló para leerla:

 _Hoy no podré asistir a clases por unos pequeños inconvenientes, te enterarás luego. Madre ha enviado pastel de melaza de la cocina de la mansión. Donde siempre a la misma hora, no faltes Granger. Trae para cenar que yo llevaré el postre._

-Granger, ¿se puede saber con quién estás engañando a mi hermano?- Pregunto Ginny de manera dura

-¿¡Disculpa!?- Respondió la castaña indignada.

-Eso. ¿Con quién engañas a Ron?

Hermione bufó ofendida. -A ver Ginevra, tu hermano y yo terminamos nuestra relación dos semanas después de la guerra. Si no anduvieras vagando por la vida como un fantasma, estarías más enterada de lo que pasa a tu alrededor. No te creas con el derecho de sermonearme ni reclamarme nada, porque esta persona fue quien estuvo conmigo el día de mi cumpleaños cuando nadie más estuvo ahí.

La castaña tomó sus cosas y, dejando su desayuno a medio comer y a una Ginny sorprendida, salió de allí.

A la hora de la cena, Hermione se dirigió a las cocinas y pidió que prepararan una vianda con comida para dos. Subió a la Torre de Astronomía y transfiguro los viejos objetos que la rodeaban en mesas, utensilios y cómodos sofás donde reclinarse, y se sentó a esperar. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando Malfoy hizo su aparición. Contuvo el aliento, la mitad de su cara estaba amoratada y tenía un labio partido. No quería ni imaginar que tan mal estaba si no había salido en todo el día y venía agarrándose un costado, ademas de traer una leve cojera.

Sin pensarlo corrió hacia él y lo abrazó. Draco se encogió de dolor por la fuerza del impacto.

-Lo siento. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Unos idiotas de sexto me interceptaron y quisieron volverme papilla al estilo muggle. Hasta rompieron mi varita los muy gorilas.- Habló con rencor, arrastrando las palabras como hacía cuando estaba enojado.

-¡Merlín! Pero que brutos. ¿Qué no entienden que la guerra ya terminó? ¿Has ido a la enfermería?-Preguntó Hermione con preocupación. La verdad es que ya habían pasado tres meses desde su cumpleaños y ellos estaban manteniendo una relación de amistad. Al principio fue duro, por las heridas del pasado y todo el rencor que habían sentido el uno por el otro pero, a medida que el tiempo iba pasando, la confianza en el otro se alzaba como un vínculo insondable.

-No, ¿cómo crees? Si iba a la enfermería, las cosas se pondrían peores.

Hermione suspiró. -Bien, entonces ven. Yo te revisare.

Lo tomó de la mano y lo situó frente a uno de los sofás. Realizó un hechizo de reconocimiento corporal que había aprendido durante el tiempo de ocio después de la guerra. Había estado revisando los estantes de Flourish & Bott, donde consiguió un ejemplar de magia curativa titulado _Medimagia básica para aprendices_ y rápidamente se hizo con él. Gracias a ese libro y su experiencia en la guerra supo que quería dedicarse a la medimagia.

Con el hechizo descubrió que Malfoy tenía varias contusiones en el abdomen y unas costillas rotas. -Te tengo que sanar las costillas, el hechizo es un poco complicado pero puedo hacerlo. También va a doler pero para eso está la pomada y el vendaje. Uhm… Debes quitarte la camisa.- Musitó sonrojándose.

El chico sonrió de lado y se quitó la camisa poniéndola sobre el espaldar del mueble. Mientras, Hermione había evocado con un _accio_ la pomada y el vendaje de emergencia que tenía en su botiquín. Untó sobre los moratones un poco de ella y posicionando la varita, roja de la vergüenza, recitó el hechizo de curación. Malfoy inhalo profundo al sentir el pinchazo de dolor, Hermione se apresuró a colocarle casi toda la pomada sobre la zona afectada y tomar el vendaje y ponerselo.

-Ya está.

Draco decidió hacer sufrir un poco a la chica y se sentó sin colocarse la camisa. Hermione intentaba no prestarle atención sirviendo la comida pero no podía dejar de mirarlo de reojo. El rubio estaba bien dotado.

Sirvió la carne y el puré en dos platos, el jugo de calabaza en dos vasos y se lo llevó al chico, sentándose ella a su lado al terminar. Cuando sus platos estuvieron vacíos, los limpio con un rápido _fregotego_ y sirvió la tarta de melaza que Narcissa Malfoy había enviado para él.

-Hoy pelee con Ginny. Dijo que había estado engañando a Ron.- Dijo, el rubio solo se limitó a levantar sus cejas en un gesto interrogante. -Tu carta llegó junto a las de ellos y solo esa abrí. Ella salió de su eterno letargo solo para reclamarme que engañaba a su hermano con el que no salgo desde hace siete meses.

-Que cagada con la Mini Wesley. Madre envió un vociferador después de decirle que necesitaba otra varita. Dijo que ya iban dos en menos de un año, que si es que me las guardaba en el trasero. Y a mitad de tarde llegó un nuevo ejemplar de espino y núcleo de pelo de unicornio. ¿Qué dicen las cartas de Wesley y Potter?

-No las he leído. ¿Qué podrían tener para decirme? Solo dirán cómo les va, que tan bien están y ya. No mencionaran el hecho de que no me han escrito en meses y que olvidaron mi cumpleaños.- Respondió la chica con rencor en la voz.

-Léelas Granger.- Ordenó el rubio, ocasionando que la castaña se volteara a verlo con sorpresa. -¿Qué? ¡No me mires así! Me caen mal, lo admito. Pero son tus amigos, los unen siete años de amistad y una guerra. No dejes que el rencor te hunda, tú tampoco has hablado con ellos por lo que no puedes saber por lo que ellos han estado pasando.

Después de eso, la chica tomó su mochila y sacó las cartas.

 _Herms:_

 _¿Cómo estás? Yo estoy bien, estoy usando la fortuna que tengo a mi disposición para remodelar y limpiar Grimmauld Place , además de hacer donaciones para los huérfanos y los dañados por la guerra. He estado escribiéndole a Ginny, pero no responde. ¿Cómo está ella? Lamento no haberte escrito antes, estaba atareado con mi formación para ser auror. Kinsgley me ofreció una plaza en la Academia. Responde Herms, no olvides que te quiero y que eres importante para mi._

 _Con amor, Harry._

 _Hermione:_

 _Te extraño._

 _Ron._

¿Era una broma? ¿Eso era todo lo que había escrito? Hermione suspiró con desgana y busco pergamino y tinta para responderles. Escribió unas cuantas líneas y les dijo que se verían en navidad. Guardó sus cartas en la mochila y se sumió en una conversación hasta altas horas de la noche con Malfoy. ¿Quién habría pensado que ella y Malfoy tendrían tanto en común?


	3. Thesthrals

**Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible es de JKR.**

 **Perdon por el retraso. Falta seria de inspiracion. Perdon por los fallos ortograficos, el dispositivo que estoy usando no me permite usar las tildes. Los proximos capitulos seran mas cortos para emparejarme en la Dramione Week. Ya saben, dejen sus reviews. Sean generosos y escriban bastante. Gracias a quienes han comentado que les gusta la historia. ¡De verdad, muchas gracias! Ahora si, ¡disfruten!**

 _Ginny ha desaparecido. Ayer no fue a cenar y Neville dice que no volvió a su sala común. Hemos registrado todo el castillo y nada. Estaremos en la linde del bosque prohibido para buscar allí. Sé que están enojadas, pero necesitamos tu ayuda._

Se habían quedado dormidos en la Torre. El cansancio acumulado en toda la semana por la falta de sueño debido a las pesadillas por fin había hecho mella en ellos. El patronus de Luna en forma de liebre era lo que los había despertado. La castaña al oír las palabras Ginny y desaparecido en la misma frase había entrado en histeria, le había lanzado la camisa a Draco y lo instó a que se vistiera y se acomodará rápidamente.

Una vez listos, la castaña tomó a Draco de la mano sin percatarse del gesto sorprendido del chico. Primero el inesperado abrazo, segundo el vendaje, y ahora ¿esto? Vaya que su relación estaba avanzando mucho. Corrieron por la escalera y por todo el castillo en dirección al bosque.

¿Qué mosquito le habrá picado a Ginny para desaparecer así? Pensaba la castaña mientras recorría los pasillos desiertos del castillo. Era cierto que tenían más de dos semanas sin hablarse ni verse y ahora el remordimiento la asaltaba de igual manera que lo hizo el rencor en su momento. Se encerró en su burbuja de aire y no dejo que nadie más que Malfoy entrará, apartando a sus amigos y Ginny, que en ese momento la necesitaba, sumiéndose en su dolor. Viéndolo desde ese punto, ella no era mejor que Ginny.

Llegaron a la linde del bosque prohibido, donde se encontraban Neville, Luna, Theodore Nott y Dean Thomas, sorprendidos al verla tirando de Malfoy hacía ellos.

-Bien, aquí estoy. Malfoy ayudará. ¿Nos dividimos en parejas?- Todos asintieron demasiado mudos por la sorpresa. -Entonces, Luna y Nott obviamente, Neville y Dean, y Malfoy y yo. ¿Todos saben conjurar un patronus, verdad?

-¿Qué es un patronus?- Preguntó Malfoy mientras todos sentían.

-Luego te explico. ¿Todos pueden conjurarlo?- Otro asentimiento. -Bien, si la encuentran manden el patronus y nos vemos aquí de regreso. Si no lo hacen en una hora, creo que no debe estar tan lejos, nos volvemos aquí e informamos a McGonagall, ¿vale?

Nuevamente todos asintieron y se fueron con sus respectivas parejas por los distintos caminos de entrada al bosque prohibido. Hermione no había soltado al rubio en ningún momento, había llegado a ser consciente del contacto entre ellos pero temía que si lo soltaba ella cayera abajo por culpa de la presión. Ginny es una de sus mejores amigas, una de las pocas que tiene, ¿cómo ha podido descuidarla así?

-Granger.

-¿Uhm?

-¿Qué es un patronus? Dijiste que me lo explicarias.

-Un patronus es el resultado del hechizo _Expecto patronum_ , que significa yo espero un guardián. Es el reflejo de tu felicidad, dado que solo puede ser evocado con tu recuerdo más feliz y, además, es el reflejo de tu alma. Hay dos formas de formar un patronus: incorpórea y corpórea. La incorpórea es solo como una voluta de humo y la corpórea toma la forma de un animal. Es lo que espanta a los dementores.

-Ah, ya. Es la cosa esa que me mandó Potter en tercero.- La chica rió y Draco no pudo evitar pensar que era un sonido hermoso, la chica raras veces reía ahora.

-Si, asustaste un poco.- Draco iba a reír pero una criatura a su derecha se lo impidió. Se quedó paralizado llamando la atención de la chica, quien se volteó para ver qué sucedía.

-Thesthrals.- Susurró la chica. Un escalofrío los recorrió a ambos. -Fue la primera clase que dio Hagrid en quinto, en ese entonces no podía verlos.

-¿A quien viste morir?

-A Lavender, Greyback lo hizo. Ron enloqueció. ¿A quien viste tu?

-A la profesora Chastity. Voldemort la mató en la mesa del comedor de la mansiòn, mientras ella estaba suspendida en el aire y pedìa ayuda a Snape. Ella es una de mis visitantes nocturnas. No es de extrañar, ella fue la primera persona que vi morir en mi casa. Después de ella hubo una rápida sucesión de muertes debido a Potter y su manía por esconderse.

-Una vez volé en ellos hasta el Ministerio.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Draco con gesto incrédulo. -No me extraña entonces que odies volar.

-Pues, no odio volar por eso. Además, no lo odio, simplemente no me siento cómoda volando en una escoba. Ni en hipogrifos ni en thesthrals para el caso.

-¿Que? ¿¡También volaste en hipogrifo!?

-Ujum. Toda una experiencia la verdad.- Murmuró la chica con una media sonrisa en la cara tan parecidas a las de él que se quedó sin aliento. Iba a responder cuando un destello pelirrojo captó su atención. Entrecerró los ojos en esa dirección, Hermione frunció el ceño por su actitud, volteó a ver qué era lo que veìa con tanta concentración. Contuvo la respiración por la sorpresa y el alivio.

-¡Ginny!- Gritó llamando la atención de la pelirroja que acariciaba a los thesthrals. Ginny la miró sorprendida y ella corrió a abrazarla. -¡Dios! Lo siento tanto, estaba tan preocupada. Luna dijo que habías desaparecido y yo… yo… ¿¡En qué estabas pensando!?

-Yo… Solo quería alejarme un poco de todos, me sentía agobiada. Necesitaba un respiro, de todo y de todos. Lo siento.

-No te preocupes, ya estoy aquì ¿de acuerdo? No me iré a ningún lado, estoy aquí para ti.

-Siempre, Mione. Siempre.- Susurrò Ginny con la cara desbordada en llanto. Se sentìa tan bien volver a sentir a su mejor amiga con ella. Ginny inspiró hondo y abrazó con fuerza a su amiga. Abrió los ojos un segundo y solo eso bastó para que lo notara. Se desprendió ràpidamente del abrazo de su amiga y, sacando su varita, apuntó a Draco poniendo a Hermione detrás de ella. -¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy?

Draco no contestó, ni siquiera sacó su varita, solo las miro con esa sonrisa ladeada tan suya.

-¡Ginny no, baja esa varita ahora mismo!- Gritó la castaña, posicionándose entre Draco y Ginny. -Él… vino conmigo, está acompañándome.- Dijo Hermione de manera cautelosa, conocía de sobra la eterna rivalidad entre los Malfoy y los Wesley. No quería que Ginny saltara a su yugular cuando se acababan de reconciliar.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto la pelirroja en un hilo de voz. -¿Un Malfoy y una sangre sucia? Sin ánimos de ofender.- La castaña se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué puedo decirte Mini Wesley? La guerra nos cambia a todos.

-Si, lo hace.

-¡El patronus!- Exclamo de pronto Hermione. Saco la varita del dobladillo trasero de su falda y, con voz fuerte y clara, dijo: -¡Expecto patronum!

Ambas chicas esperaban ver a la nutria plateada de Hermione pero en su lugar se encontraron con un pequeño huron. Malfoy frunció el ceño y luego levantó una ceja interrogante en dirección a Hermione. La chica, por su parte, miraba a su amiga en busca de un explicación y se sonrojo violentamente al percibir la mirada del rubio.

-Busca a Luna y a Neville, y dales este mensaje: " _La encontramos, nos vemos en el punto de encuentro."_ ¡Vamos, ve!- El huron plateado que había estado revoloteando alrededor de un muy confundido Draco desapareció en busca de los demás. Hermione tomó a una divertida Ginny, que ya sospechaba que estaba pasando, y se dirigió hasta la linde del bosque prohibido sin mirar a Draco, el cual ya estaba haciendo planes para investigaciones en la biblioteca sobre los dichosos patronus.


	4. Lago negro

**Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible es de la bella de JKR.**

 **¡Disfruten!**

Era domingo por la noche, todos los estudiantes estaban refugiándose en sus respectivas salas comunes debido al frío invernal, excepto uno. Draco se encontraba a orillas del Lago Negro, del lado que colinda con el bosque prohibido, meditando todo lo que había aprendido sobre los patronus.

Había conseguido un libro muy bueno de defensa contra las artes oscuras que hablaba largo y tendido sobre los patronus. En él consiguió todo tipo de información que le ayudó a salir del desconocimiento en el que se hallaba.

Primero, se invocan con el hechizo expecto patronum y un recuerdo feliz, pero también pueden ser varios para que la potencia sea mejor.

Segundo, es el reflejo de tu alma. Cada persona está destinada a alguien por lo cual, al encontrarse sus almas, el patronus cambiará y se reflejará bien sea en parejas de animales o en animales que sienten debilidades por otros. También el patronus puede cambiar a la forma del alma de la persona amada.

Tercero, se necesita mucha fuerza de voluntad para evocarlo.

Así que ahí estaba, en un sitio lejano de todo el mundo intentando conjurar un patronus. Primero comenzó con recordar a su madre, era todo lo que lo hacía feliz desde siempre. Luego intentó con el vuelo, pero nada daba resultado. Se estaba frustrando. Se recostó brevemente en la grama y pensó.

Pensó en su madre y su hermosa y aristocrática sonrisa que llenaba de luz todo el lugar en el que se encontrara. Pensó en sus abrazos y sus besos llenos de amor, pensó en su amor pleno y lleno de sinceridad absoluta. Pensó en la primera vez que voló, en como se sintió libre al hacerlo. En como se sintió parte de un todo y a la vez nada. Pensó en cuando atrapó su primera snicht dorada con el equipo de Slytherin, en la adrenalina del momento. Pensó en sus amigos y en cúan feliz era con ellos. De repente, se colaron en su mente una serie de hechos recientes: Granger cantando una canción de cumpleaños, Granger sonriendo, Granger viendo las estrellas, Granger llena de preocupación por él, Hermione sonrojandose al atenderle las heridas, Hermione abrazandolo, Hermione Granger tomandolo de la mano y conjurando un patronus que tenía forma de hurón.

A medida que esos recuerdos inundaban su mente, una sonrisa fue tomando forma en su rostro. Con todo lo que había recordado se sintió feliz, se sintió pleno, completo. Como si no le hiciera falta más. Hizo un movimiento de varita y en un susurro quedo evoco al reflejo de su alma.

Un resplandor plateado logró hacerle abrir los ojos y salir de su burbuja de ensueño. Un precioso ejemplar de hurón revoloteaba a su alrededor, era un poco más grande que el de Granger lo que significaba que ese era macho. El peso de esa revelación sumado a sus recuerdos felices le hicieron abrir los ojos desmesuradamente. Granger y él… eran almas gemelas. Joder, y no solo eso. También… también… estaba enamorado de ella.

Draco Lucius Malfoy estaba enamorado de Hermione Jane Granger.


	5. Crucio

**Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible es de JKR. Fic escrito para la Dramione Week del foro El Mapa del Mortifago.**

 **Solo faltan dos prompts y me queda un solo dia. Aqui dejo el ultimo shot (bastante corto, por cierto), mañana pondre los dos que faltan. Tengo que escribirlos, prometo que seran bastante largos, al menos el ultimo. Gracias a 93 (creo que es asi) por tu review y a los demas taambien por sus follow y favorite. Bueno, ¡disfruten!**

Draco llevaba días sin ver a Hermione. La chica lo esquivaba de alguna u otra manera, había querido contarle que podía conjurar un patronus pero había incluso dejado de asistir a sus encuentros de las noches de viernes. Era el día en que volvían a sus casas para las vacaciones de navidad, y si bien estaba ansioso por volver a ver a su madre, también era cierto que estaba preocupado por el distanciamiento que la joven Gryffindor les había el impuesto.

Él no estaba seguro de como reaccionaria Hermione al saber que compartían patronus y lo que eso significaba. Así que lo dejó estar y se embarcó en el expreso de regreso a casa.

Llegó a la mansión justo a la hora del té y su madre lo hizo pasar al salón a tomarlo con ella. Draco se dejó llevar por inercia pero se paralizó justo al atravesar el umbral. Si bien Narcissa se había encargado de remodelarlo, el salón era igual de lúgubre y su ambiente igual de mortífero. Casi podía llegar a ver cada rayo de verde mortal atravesar el salón. Y lo que era peor, casi podía llegar a ver a Hermione extendida sobre la alfombra y rodeada de su propia sangre, mientras lloriqueaba diciendo que ella no sabía nada. Casi podía ver a su tía Bellatrix disfrutar de cada rayo rojo que iba en dirección de la castaña, del sonido de su voz gritando crucio al lanzar la maldición cruciatus, del sonido lastimero que la chica dejaba escapar sin saber que eso sólo estimulaba más a la bruja.

Sentía como poco a poco comenzaba a entrar en un ataque de pánico de los que era víctima desde la guerra, si no fuera por su madre que tomó sus frías manos entre las cálidas de ella se hubiese puesto a gritar y llorar como un loco atormentado. Pero esa vez sería peor dado que era su amada a quien recordaba sufrir.

Si, definitivamente debía hablar con Narcissa sobre Hermione. Y hacer que destruyeran ese maldito salón, si era posible toda esa ala de la mansión también.


	6. Veritaserum

**Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible es de JKR.**

 **Lo prometido es deuda.**

Draco y Hermione estaban en la Torre de Astronomía, su santuario predilecto. Era una hermosa noche de luna llena y cielo despejado, Hermione estaba recostada en el pecho de Draco; miraba las estrellas recordando el desenlace que había tenido su vida a lo largo de todo el año escolar.

Había conocido realmente a Draco Malfoy, había unido más su vínculo con Ginny y Luna, había afianzado su amistad con Harry y Ron, conocido a los Slytherin y aprendido a aceptarlos como era. Se había enamorado de Draco y descubierto que el amor era recíproco y, no solo eso, sino que también eran almas gemelas.

Recordaba cómo a principios de años se sentía sola y vacía, y como había deseado llenar ese vacío desesperanzador en su cumpleaños. Ahora, a una semana de graduarse de Howgarts, se encontraba en el mismo lugar donde había comenzado todo y se daba cuenta de que su deseo se había cumplido al pie de la letra. Tenía vida y salud, amigos que la querían, una familia adoptiva que la arrullaba en su seno y un hombre relativamente perfecto que la amaba y ella lo amaba a él.

Tomó la decisión de ir a Australia al terminar la escuela en busca de sus padres y quería que Draco la acompañara pero no sabía como pedirselo. Iba a abrir la boca para hablar pero un barullo proveniente de las escaleras se lo impidió. Se levantaron rápidamente y Draco se colocó la camisa del uniforme, se les escapó un suspiro de alivio cuando vieron a sus amigos terminar de subir pero fruncieron el ceño al ver que llevaban alcohol y algunas chucherías con ellos.

-¡Hoy tendremos fiesta!- Exclamó Blaise Zabini, secundado por un grito de júbilo de Ginny. Ambos se habían vuelto unidos debido a su carácter fiestero, tan unidos que ahora llevaban una relación amorosa. Y pensar que todo había comenzado debido a que Draco la abordó en medio del pasillo gritando que dejara de evitarlo frente a todos, desde entonces todos se habían unido y limado asperezas. Hermione sonrió, Ginny se veía feliz al igual que Luna por lo que ella no ponía ningún pero a sus relaciones.

-¿Cómo que fiesta?

-Pues, fiesta Draco.- Respondió Pansy Parkinson con una sonrisa ladeada marca Slytherin. -En una semana nos graduamos y hemos decidido celebrar a lo grande, pero clandestinamente por lo que estamos un poco limitados.

Y así fue como terminaron todos borrachos y con el estómago lleno. Hermione ambiento la torre para que pudiese escucharse música solo dentro de ella. En algún momento de la noche habían terminado jugando al yo nunca y ahora todos estaban con el juicio nublado. Fue por eso que nadie protestó cuando Daphnee sacó un frasco con un líquido incoloro y lo vació en la botella, les sirvió un poco a todos y propuso jugar a verdad o reto.

-La botella girará y nos dirá quien debe preguntar y quién debe responder. El culito pregunta y el pico contesta. Todos deben responder o cumplir con el reto, si no lo hacen deben quitarse una prenda de ropa. ¡Comienzo yo!

-¿Cómo sabremos si están respondiendo con la verdad?- Preguntó Neville.

-Pues, cariño, eso es fácil. Por el veritaserum.- Respondió una muy achispada Daphnee. Hizo girar la botella, esta dio tres vueltas apuntando a Luna con el culo y a Hermione con el pico. La rubia había escuchado que Daphnee, Pansy y Ginny habían organizado todo esto para hacer que tanto Draco como Hermione por fin confesaran sus sentimientos y se animaran a tener una relación, y ella quería ayudar.

-¿Verdad o reto, Mione?

-Verdad.- Todos bufaron indignados con la respuesta de la bruja, ni borracha era capaz de arriesgarse.

-¿Qué harás al terminar Howgarts?- Pansy sonrió al escuchar la pregunta de la rubia, ese era buen camino para encauzar lo que tenían en mente. Chica inteligente la Lovegood, pensó.

-Pues, planeo ir a Australia en busca de mis padres para devolverles sus recuerdos.

Draco abrió los ojos, ella no le había dicho nada sobre eso lo que significaba un cambio de planes. Luna tomó la botella y la hizo girar. Blaise contesta, Dean pregunta.

-Reto, Thomas. Ahorremos tiempo, por favor.

-El día de la graduación te presentarás ante todos los Wesley como novio de Ginny, debe ser en el castillo para que todos podamos verte.

-Pan comido.-Respondió el Slytherin con una mueca de suficiencia.

-No, creeme que no lo es.- Replicó Dean con una mueca diabólica en sus morenas facciones. Tomó la botella y la hizo girar. Ginny-Draco. La pelirroja sonrió de manera peligrosa y Draco tragó grueso.

-Atrevimiento.

-Hice la lotería contigo, Malfoy. Bien, como eres tan valiente como para pedir reto entonces aquí va: debes decirle a Mione lo que sientes con ella, todo y frente a todos, además debes también decirle que planeas hacer con tu vida después de Howgarts y en qué puntos vas a incluirla. Y, por supuesto, debe ir beso incluido.

-¿Algo más?- Preguntó irónicamente mientras fulminaba a la pelirroja con la mirada. Había notado como Hermione se había envarado al oír el reto propuesto y como se había sonrojado al oír la parte del beso. Joder, no quería que sus primer beso fuera mientras estaban borrachos. -Hermione, tu eres una biblioteca andante por lo que debes saber que si tu patronus y el mío tienen la misma forma es porque somos almas gemelas.

Cuando logre evocar mi patronus, estaba pensando en ti y en lo que hemos vivido. Sabes que no soy un tipo romántico, tú me conoces más que nadie, pero la verdad es que te amo. He llegado a la conclusión de que nuestras almas estaban rotas, magulladas y vacías, y que se encontraron y hallaron consuelo en el otro. Tú y yo hallamos consuelo y refugio en el otro. Planeaba pedirte salir y tener una relación contigo que fuese, no sé, eterna; porque soy un Slytherin y si hay algo que nos caracteriza a nosotros es nuestra exclusividad a la hora de amar. Somos de esa persona y de nadie más.

He mandado a reconstruir la mansión para que ya no nos recuerde todo lo malo de nuestro pasado, que aunque nos hace fuertes también nos atormenta. Lo hice porque quiero que vivamos juntos y seamos felices y comamos perdices. Quiero tener niños rubios de ojos almendrados, que tengan abuelos muggles y sean altamente inteligentes. Y eso solo puedo hacerlo contigo.

Pero pensándolo bien, y debido a tus planes recien confesados, he cambiado un poco de opinión. Quiero hacer todo eso y más contigo, pero yo no soy el hombre que mereces. Y es por ello que iré a Francia y estudiaré en la mejor escuela de leyes mágicas y muggles, duplicaré la cuantiosa fortuna familiar para que nunca perezcamos por nada y, mientras, te dejaré ser libre para hacer tu vida porque yo no debo cortarte las alas pidiendote que me esperes. Y, si cuando regrese aun me quieres, seremos felices y comeremos perdices.

Para ese entonces todas las chicas estaban al borde de las lágrimas y las que tenían pareja eran abrazadas por sus chicos que tenían una sonrisa bobalicona en su rostro.

Draco tomó a Hermione del rostro y acercó el suyo poco a poco. -Quiero ser el hombre que mereces.- Susurró sobre sus labios.

-Lo eres.- Susurró de vuelta la castaña antes de acortar la mínima distancia que los separaba.

No saben si fueron segundos, horas o minutos pero la magia del momento fue cortada de tajo cuando Pansy, Luna, Ginny y Daphnee chocaron las cinco entre sí y dieron grititos de júbilo. Draco se separó de Hermione y miro a las chicas con ansias de venganza.

-Tú, pelirroja, no celebres tanto. Serás tú quien presente a Blaise ante tu familia, ya quiero ver a todos esos pelirrojos palidos como un Malfoy al saber que su niñita está saliendo con un Slytherin. Tú.- Señaló a Pansy. -Debes decirle a Wesley lo atractivo que te resulta su cabello rojo zanahoria y enseñarlo a besar.- Por último volteó a ver a Daphnee y una sonrisa macabra apareció en su rostro. -Tú, querida Daphnee, le dirás a tu adorado Potty que has estado enamorada de él desde primero.

Todos lo miraban horrorizados, jamás buscarian molestar a un Malfoy de nuevo. -Me la deben, arruinaron una perfecta declaración al estilo Malfoy.

-Si iba a ser como la de Lucius con Cissy, le hemos hecho un favor a Granger. -Dijo Pansy con burla. Draco entrecerró los ojos en su dirección y luego rio a carcajadas. Estaba disfrutando, si se iría debía atesorar todos y cada uno de esos momentos. Después de todo, ellos le darían la fuerza para continuar.


	7. Noche

**Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible es de JKR.**

 **Fic escrito para la Dramione Week 2016 del foro El Mapa del Mortifago. Este es el ultimo prompt, se que estoy retarsada pero a pesar de que el plazo ya se cumplio queria termianr el fic. Me sentire orgullosa al apretar el botoncito de completed as´i que ya saben, dejen sus reviews y den follow. Gracias a todos los que me han acompañado en este fic. ¡Disfruten!**

Tres años, habían pasado tres años desde que había visto a Draco Malfoy por última vez. Tres años desde que supo algo de él que no fueran las estúpidas notas de El Profeta que escribió la rata de Skeeter. Sabía que no debía creerlas, y Ginny se encargaba de recordarselo, pero le era imposible no temblar de rabia y celos al ver fotos de su casi-novio con otra que no era ella ni sus amigas, y encima tenía que aguantar que fuera una perfecta sangre pura. Draco se había aislado de todo lo que representaba su vida en Londres, cortó de tajo todo contacto con ella y sus amigos el día de la graduación. Una sonrisa se forma en su rostro al recordar cómo fue que dio a conocer su no-relación.

Estaban en el Gran Comedor, en el banquete de graduación ofrecido después de la ceremonia. Todos los Slytherin estaban, como siempre, separados de todos. Pero los que eran sus amigos y parejas estaban aún más aislados de la celebración, reunidos todos en círculo parecían planear algo y darse fuerzas unos a otros. Ellas estaban con los Wesley, el señor Lovegood, Harry y sus ahora ex-compañeros tomando y riendo cuando Ginny los vio venir. Caminaban uno al lado del otro como soldados, con su porte aristocrático, su elegancia y su orgullo Slytherin, cada uno con una sonrisa ladeada de esas que parecían ser una marca característica de ellos.

Al llegar a donde ellas estaban, todo el comedor quedó en silencio y la tensión se hizo palpable. Nadie se atrevió a romper el silencio, excepto Daphnee.

-En nombre de todos me dirijo a ustedes, queremos pedir disculpas por todo el daño que hemos ocasionado a lo largo de ocho años, sobre todo por el ocasionado en la guerra. De verdad, lamentamos todo el sufrimiento que han cargado con ustedes por nuestra causa y también lamentamos las pérdidas que tuvieron. Hemos aprendido que la supremacía de la sangre es solo otra estupidez, y por eso queremos su perdón.

Las chicas sonrieron ante el discurso de Daphnee, estaban orgullosas de sus amigos por lo que estaban haciendo. Zabini dio un paso al frente y Ginny empalideció.

-Señor y señora Wesley, demás pelirrojos, Potter, señor Lovegood, señoritas.- Saludó con una galante sonrisa, para quien no lo conociera bien diría que estaba muy confiado pero ellas podían notar la tensión en su cuerpo y el temor en sus facciones. -Me presento, soy Blaise Zabini y…

-Es mi novio.- Terminó Ginny por él, mientras se levantaba y se colocaba a su lado para tomarle la mano. Todos los Wesley se pararon ofendidos y con la espalda tan erguida que parecía que les habían metido un palo en el trasero. Hermione volteó a ver a Harry, tenía una sonrisa de orgullo y felicidad y una mirada de burla en los ojos. Harry se alegraba por Ginny y se regocijaba en el sufrimiento de Zabini. -Lo que oyeron. Blaise es mi novio, nos queremos lo suficiente como para querer una vida juntos. Nada de lo que digan me hará cambiar de opinión, así que ni se molesten. Si aceptan nuestra relación sería muy feliz, si no lo hacen me da igual porque seguiremos juntos. Harry lo ha entendido, si él lo ha hecho ustedes también pueden.

Y lo besó frente a todos creando más conmoción. El siguiente en dar un paso adelante fue Theodore.

-Señor Lovegood, familia Wesley, Potter, lindas señoritas de rojo y azul.- Saludó éste con su característica seriedad pero con un brillo jovial en la mirada. -Yo, por mi parte, soy Theodore Nott y quiero notificarles, pues, que Luna y yo planeamos casarnos después de realizar nuestro viaje de expedición e investigación. Propiciaremos un nuevo programa de investigación de criaturas mágicas.

El señor Lovegood, al parecer, estaba conforme con la decisión de su hija. En las vacaciones de pascua ellos habían ido a visitarlo y, gracias a Merlín, todo salió bien y Theo fue aceptado en el seno de la muy reducida familia Lovegood.

-Entiendo que todos estén confusos y se sientan traicionados. Pero la guerra hizo estragos bastante dolorosos y profundos en todos nosotros, George lo sabe más que nadie. Nosotros nunca supimos lo que sucedió del otro lado de la balanza, no imaginamos que fue lo que ellos vivieron. Nunca vivimos con el temor a que mataran a alguno de los nuestros si no hacíamos lo que nos ordenaban, en la Orden éramos libres de hacer y deshacer. En el bando oscuro no, Theo me hizo comprenderlo. Yo siempre he sido una chica solitaria por mi excentricidad, debido a que nadie sabe comprenderla pero aun así tengo gente que me acepta y me quiere como soy. Theo es uno de ellos. Solo no nos juzguen porque decidimos que la guerra había acabado en el momento en que Voldemort murió, y con ello los prejuicios. Porque lo único que estamos haciendo es querer y aceptar a estos chicos como son, sin importar los errores cometidos en el pasado. Vamos Theo, quiero bailar.

El chico sonrió con adoración y siguió a la rubia hasta la pista de baile.

-Sigo sin entender cómo es que Lunática tiende a poner a todo el mundo en su lugar con esa voz tan dulce y aniñada.-Dijo Pansy encogiéndose de hombros. Ron se levantó hecho una furia y Pansy solo lo veía con la boca abierta. -Joder, es tan obtuso que ni con toda la verbaria de Lovegood logro entender. Ya le haré entender yo.- Murmuró con una sonrisa lobuna en su rostro. Ron no había dado ni diez pasos en dirección a la puerta cuando ella lo llamó. -¡Eh, Wesley!

Ron se volteó y no hubo color en el mundo que igualara el tono escarlata de su rostro en el momento en que Pansy lo besó.

-Potter.- Llamó Daphnee. Draco y Hermione se acomodaron en donde estaban para visualizar todo mejor. Esto se puso bueno, pensaron ambos. Harry tenía cara de besugo. -¿Será que en tu ocupada vida de auror hay espacio para una mortifaga redimida como yo?

Ambos se miraban fijamente y con intensidad. Harry se levantó y tomándola de la mano la llevó a la pista de baile.

-¿Y tú, Malfoy? ¿No tienes una declaración que hacer?- Preguntó George con saña.

-Dejame pensar… No. Los padres de mi novia se encuentran en Australia sin recuerdos de su hija, así que no me preocupo por eso. Por ahora. -Respondió Draco giñandole un ojo a Hermione, quien sonrió igual que él. -Ven, Granger. Vamos a bailar.

-Si lo pides tan galantemente…

Se la llevó a la pista de baile y justo antes de que dieran las doce la besó frente a todos. La castaña supo reconocer todo aquello que quería decirle en ese beso. Le decía que la amaba, como también le decía que era hora de despedirse. Así que se entregó en ese beso y también correspondió en gran medida ese amor que Malfoy le ofrecía. Porque si de algo estaba segura es de que Draco le estaba entregando todo lo que tenía en ese momento, y eso era su amor por ella. Al separarse, notó como una lágrima corría libre por la colina que representaba su mejilla y como él luchaba por contener las suyas. Dio media vuelta y se alejó.

A pesar de que se había estado preparando psicológicamente para su partida, nada le sirvió para evitar el dolor de la pérdida. Porque sí, una parte de ella se había ido con Malfoy hace tres años. Después de eso, recorrió Australia ese verano y consiguió a sus padres. Logró que un Inefable del Ministerio trabajara a la par de un medimago especializado en daños cerebrales y neurología muggle para que los atendieran. Se compró un apartamento compartido con Ginny y Luna en medio del Londres Mágico, se enzarzó en el estudio de la medimagia y ahora era una especialista en daños mentales hechos por maldiciones y hechizos.

Lo extrañaba, vaya que lo hacía. Y como aquella noche, una lágrima silenciosa y solitaria se escapó por su mejilla. Se apartó de la ventana y bebió todo el chocolate de un tirón. Se extrañó cuando escucho el timbre sonar, no eran bonitas horas para recibir visitas. Lavó la taza y se tomó su tiempo para llegar a la puerta. Tomó las llaves y la varita del llavero junto a ésta y abrió.

Ella no estaba preparada para lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Que ironía tenía la vida para hacerle aparecer en el momento justo en que lo recordaba. Draco Malfoy se erguía orgullosa y altivemente frente a la puerta de su casa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Logró preguntar dentro de tanta sorpresa.

Draco por su parte dio pasos al frente internándose en su apartamento, la empujó un poco y cerró la puerta. Hermione lo miraba muda de asombro. Se acercó a ella y tomándola por el rostro, la besó.

Ahí tenía su respuesta.


End file.
